The Trouble With Friends
by KillingMeSoftly123
Summary: Oliver and Felicity are temporary roommates after the events at the end of season 2. Felicity runs into an old college friend who calls her out on her relationship with Oliver. Some light Olicity fluff to help get us through the summer hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

***Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow (but I wish I did)***

The two young women were laughing as they entered the townhouse. Felicity dropped her keys in the bowl by the door and they walked into the living room together.

Three not unattractive men were huddled over blueprints spread across the coffee table. The women stopped talking to access the situation.

"Felicity, do you realize you have Tall, Dark and Handsome sitting on your couch? What's going on? Did you become a Bachelorette contestant since the last time I saw you?"

Felicity smiled at her friend. It was nice to know that some things didn't change. "Jane, meet Oliver, John and Roy. Boys, this is Jane. It turns out she's in town for the week. We were roommates for our first couple years at MIT."

Jane was a petite redhead who would be considered pretty by most standards. She wore her hair in a messy bun on the top of her head and looked as though she was dressed for a casual night out on the town. Jane gave the men an appraising look, nodding her approval. "Nice to meet you guys." She grabbed one of Felicity's hands. "Imagine my surprise at running into Lis at a conference in Starling City." She turned to face Felicity. "I literally had no idea this is where you ended up. We would have never lost touch if you would have only gotten a Facebook account all those years ago like I suggested."

"You know my thoughts regarding Mark Zuckerberg." Felicity looked over at Oliver. "Sorry, we don't mean to interrupt you guys. I'm just getting changed and then we're heading out for a bit to catch up. Everything alright?"

"You bet. We were just looking over some plans for the potential new office space." Oliver rolled up the blueprints as he spoke.

Felicity had an idea of what kind of office space Oliver was referring to. And she doubted the plans contained much in the way of drywall and executive furniture.

Jane was staring at Oliver as if she was trying to place him from somewhere. "Wait a second, you're Oliver Queen. I knew I recognized your face. You've graced the cover of Fortune 500 more than once. Former CEO of Queens Consolidated." Jane pointed her fingers at Felicity. "And your old boss."

"Guilty on all counts I'm afraid." Oliver stood up and gave Jane one of his trademark playboy smiles. "And I consider 'former CEO' to be a temporary setback."

Felicity watched her friend try to piece together why Oliver Queen would be standing in her living room. She decided to go with the short answer. "Oliver is my roommate. Temporarily," Felicity said. She turned to Oliver again, purposely avoiding Jane's questioning gaze. "Do you mind getting Jane something to drink while I get ready?" Felicity touched Oliver's arm lightly as she walked past.

Oliver watched Felicity leave the room and then turned his smile back to Jane. "So, what's your poison?"

Felicity spent longer than usual getting ready to go out. If she knew her friend, Jane would want to go out for drinks after dinner. She blinked as her eyes adjusted to her contact lenses and once again cursed her less than perfect vision. She decided to leave her hair loose and it fell in blond waves down her shoulders. She wore a pair of dark skinny jeans and dressed them up with fuchsia heels that matched the shade of her lipstick perfectly. Felicity topped the ensemble off with a form fitting white blouse that left the majority of her back exposed. It was supposed to be held together by a clip at the back of her neck but she was struggling trying to fasten it.

There was a knock on her door. Felicity held her shirt together with one hand and opened the door with the other. Oliver was standing there with a glass of red wine in his hand. She watched his eyes skim over the length of her body.

"I thought you might like this," Oliver said quickly.

"Thank you. Would you be able to..."? Felicity turned around and moved her hair to expose the top of her shirt. There was a slight pause and then Felicity heard Oliver set the glass of wine down.

She could feel him move closer and she quietly inhaled as his fingertips brushed against the base of her neck. Felicity could feel her heartbeat quicken as he slowly fastened the clip. He brought his hands down to her shoulders and squeezed gently before dropping them. She turned around and mouthed 'thank you' without actually saying the words. He smiled and left her with her wine to finish getting ready.

Felicity re-joined her friends as Jane was finishing up telling a story from their college days. Everyone was laughing and Felicity noticed that Oliver had taken his job as bartender quite seriously. They all had drinks in their hands.

Roy glanced over at her and whistled appreciatively. "Looking hot Smoak." All of the eyes in the room turned to her. Digg nodded and once again Oliver's eyes traveled the length of her profile.

Jane watched the interaction with interest. She pulled Felicity down on the couch so that she was sitting between her and Oliver. "I was just telling them about our almost expulsion over a slight misunderstanding on how far to take a demonstration on computer hacking."

Felicity smiled at the memory. "Apparently pointing out the flaws in online security of the MIT central database was not the way to impress your professors."

Jane led Felicity into the kitchen on the pretence of topping up her drink. "I thought you told me on the way over here that you weren't seeing anyone," she whispered.

"I'm not."

"You're living with Oliver Queen."

"We're not _living_ together. He's going through a rough time and I'm helping him out. He's just a friend."

Jane looked at her sceptically. "I don't look at my friends like that. He almost dropped his drink when you came out of your bedroom wearing that."

Felicity topped up her wine and tried to step around her friend.

Jane blocked her path. The two women stared at one another for a moment. "Alright, I'll drop it for now. But you and I are not finished talking about this."


	2. Chapter 2

The two women were halfway through their second round of drinks at the Roxy. The bar was a trendy weekend hangout located just off the fringes of the Glades.

"So, I think it's time we talked." Jane set her drink on the table they were standing at and waited for her friend to acknowledge her. The women had been drinking off and on since leaving Felicity's and they were feeling more than a little bit affected by the alcohol.

Felicity swirled the liquid in her glass. She had a feeling she wasn't going to like where the conversation was headed. "What about? We've been talking nonstop for the last couple of hours," Felicity said evenly, meeting her gaze.

Jane raised an eyebrow at her. "Oh, I don't know. How about we start talking about your new roommate that happens to be a gorgeous ex-billionaire."

Felicity suddenly became very focused on stirring the ice cubes floating around in her drink. "I told you, he's just a friend."

"Just a friend you happen to share a bathroom with. How did that happen by the way?"

"He had to sell his house quickly and he needed a place to stay. I offered up my spare room." Felicity spoke matter of fact.

"And the person he felt most comfortable staying with was his former IT girl slash executive assistant? How long has he been living with you?"

Felicity cringed at the executive assistant comment. "About three and a half weeks."

"You've had Oliver Queen lounging around your house in his pyjamas for almost a month?"

"He doesn't wear pyjamas," Felicity said quickly. She closed her eyes briefly, realizing that once again her verbal filter didn't kick in.

Jane gave her a look. "Have you slept with him?"

"No!"

"Kissed him?"

"No, I told you, we're just friends."

"But you want to be more than friends?"

Felicity hesitated, not knowing how to answer Jane's question. "It's complicated," she said honestly.

The girls were interrupted by a server setting down another round of drinks in front of them.

"Oh, no, we didn't order these," Felicity said putting her hands up and shaking her head.

The waiter continued setting the drinks on the table nonplussed. "Courtesy of Mr. Queen. He hopes you ladies are enjoying your evening."

Felicity and Jane watched the server retreat from the table.

Jane looked down at the drinks in front of her. "Felicity, who does that? Seriously, how does he even know we're here?"

Felicity looked at her friend sheepishly. "I may have texted him earlier while you were in the washroom."

Jane stared at her friend incredulously. "You checked in with him. You never used to check in with me when we lived together."

"That's different. Oliver worries. Starling City hasn't been the safest of cities lately."

"Text him again," Jane said animatedly. She moved closer to Felicity so she was standing next to her. "Thank him for the drinks. Let's see how long it takes him to reply."

Felicity sighed and reluctantly pulled out her phone and started texting. She sent the text and put her phone down on the table. Almost immediately it buzzed in response.

Felicity glanced at her phone. "He says 'you're welcome'."

Jane grabbed the phone from the table and started typing.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Felicity tried unsuccessfully to grab the phone back from her.

Jane angled herself away from her friend and finished typing. She handed the phone back to Felicity once she hit the send button.

Felicity wished for a moment that she didn't have her phone set to erase all incoming and outgoing texts once they had been dealt with. With her Arrow related activities she couldn't leave any information stored on the phone.

"What did you say?"

"I invited him to join us for a drink," Jane said, her eyes sparkling.

Felicity's phone buzzed in her hand. She looked down to see Oliver's response.

"What did he say?" Jane asked peering down at the phone.

"He said 'ok'".

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Oliver's hand skimmed Felicity's lower back as he joined them at their table. His fingertips lingered for a couple seconds as they ran across the area of her back not covered by her blouse. Roy followed about five steps behind. He was holding a couple of beers and he passed one to Oliver once he joined them.

The men were dressed casually but Roy was wearing his trademark red hoodie. Felicity wondered if they were patrolling earlier in the evening. That would explain how they were able to get to the bar so quickly. Hopefully Team Arrow could function for a night without tech support because she definitely wasn't thinking clearly at this point. Roy tilted the neck of his beer towards Felicity. "Hey Blondie," he said.

Oliver looked Felicity up and down. She was swaying slightly while holding onto her drink glass. "You're drunk," he stated with a half smile.

"Well I definitely shouldn't drive or engage in any activities requiring alertness," Felicity replied with a lilt in her voice.

Felicity looked between Oliver and Roy. "John head home?"

"Lyla's back so he went to go spend and some time with her," Roy said taking a drink from his beer.

Felicity nodded and waved her empty glass at Jane. "My turn for the next round." She smiled at Oliver and Roy in turn and walked across the room to where the bar was located.

Jane, Roy and Oliver chatted comfortably while they waited for Felicity to return. Jane enjoyed herself watching how Oliver seemed to track her blond friend from across the room. He became noticeably agitated when a couple of younger men started talking to Felicity as she waited to place her drink order. He became even more agitated when Felicity smiled at something one of them said. Oliver put his beer down on the table. "Excuse me for a moment." He smiled at Jane and headed over to where Felicity was.

Jane watched the two men back off as Oliver joined Felicity and put his hand on her shoulder. Jane caught Roy's eye and tilted her chin in Oliver's direction. "Is he always like that?"

"Pretty much. He's really protective when it comes to Felicity."

"Protective or possessive?"

Roy stared at his two partners for a moment. "Yup, that too."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

- **NOTES**:

Sorry, this was a bit of a filler chapter. I promise more drunken silliness will occur in chapter 3. Do you guys want sexy or sweet? Let me know… It can go either way… As always, reviews welcome and appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

Felicity didn't know how Jane was able to convince Roy and Oliver to abandon beer in favour of vodka shots but that's what happened. The two women joined in the first round, but it quickly turned into some sort of test of brawn between Oliver and Roy. For the last hour, the shots were being poured fast and furious. Oliver had even managed to charm one of the waitresses into leaving an entire bottle of vodka and it sat nearly empty on the table in front of them.

Roy was standing but he was swaying noticeably and he seemed to be having a hard time keeping his eyes completely open. While Oliver wasn't displaying any outright signs of intoxication like Roy, his smiles were coming easier and he appeared more relaxed than Felicity had seen him in a long time.

Roy poured two more shots and set them down on the table they all were standing around. "You ready Queen?" Roy said, attempting to stare Oliver down.

"Anytime Harper." Oliver squared his jaw and glared at the younger man.

Felicity looked between the two men and realized that she was going to have two very drunk vigilantes on her hands if they kept up this pace. She stepped in front of Oliver and put a hand on his chest. Oliver broke eye contact with Roy and looked down at Felicity instead. "Okay, time to stop after this. Being your roommate does not entail me taking care of you when you get sick from drinking too much." She closed her eyes as the room started to spin, the alcohol catching up with her as well. Oliver reached out to steady her and then kept a hand resting lightly on her side.

"Probably a good thing. The old man is having a hard time keeping up anyways," Roy said as he slammed back his last shot and put his glass down on the table.

Oliver gave Roy an icy stare and spewed off a sentence in harsh Russian that left no doubt on what he thought of Roy's 'old man' comment.

"English Oliver. Some of us don't speak Russian fluently. Or at all," Felicity said shaking her head. Felicity knew she was doing a poor job of acting stern in her current state. She only hoped that the two men would listen to her before they drank too much and regretted it the next day. It might already be too late for that.

Oliver leaned in towards Felicity and said something to her softly in Russian. Even though she couldn't understand him, her heart stuttered at the tone of his voice and she involuntarily averted her eyes. She took a second to regain her composure and then flicked her eyes back to his. He held her gaze for a moment and then raised his glass to Roy and downed his last shot. Oliver put the empty glass down and bent towards Felicity once more. He murmured another string of unintelligible words and brushed a stray lock of hair away from her face. He ran his fingers down its length and tucked it behind her ear. He smiled at her and then left the group to go and pay for the vodka.

Felicity was left staring at Oliver's retreating form with her mouth agape. Jane stepped over so that she was standing beside her friend. "What was all that about? What did he just say to you?"

"I have no idea," Felicity said honestly, shaking her head.

Jane gave her a look and sighed dramatically. "I wish that someone looked at me the way Oliver looks at you. Does he always do that?"

"Do what?" Felicity said questioningly. She had a hard enough time making sense of her relationship with Oliver when she was sober.

"Look at you as if you're the only person in the room that matters."

There was a pregnant pause as Felicity processed what Jane was saying.

"He doesn't do that. You're imagining things." Felicity tried to think of ways to change the subject before Oliver returned.

"Yes he does," Roy said surprising the women. They had almost forgotten he was standing there. "He does that all the time."

"I told you," Jane said crossing her arms.

"He gets super jealous too," Roy continued turning towards Jane. "You want to see something funny? Watch how long it takes him to freak out." Roy draped his arm around Felicity and pulled her up against his large frame. He kept his arm around her and rested his fingertips on her bare shoulder. "I give him less than thirty seconds."

Oliver returned to the group moments later and immediately sized up Felicity leaning against Roy. A brief flash of irritation reflected in his eyes.

"Are you okay Felicity?" Oliver asked.

"Yah, she's cool. Just feeling a little unsteady on her feet," Roy answered for her casually. He squeezed Felicity's shoulder and waited for Oliver's reaction.

"You know what? I'm actually feeling a bit better." Felicity ducked out from under Roy's arm. "Everyone ready to go?"

"Fun squelcher," Jane said quietly to Felicity as Roy started laughing.

"What?" said Oliver looking confused.

"Nothing!" Felicity exclaimed. She started pulling Oliver towards the exit. "Let's go get a cab."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

When the cab driver dropped her and Oliver off at the townhouse, Felicity didn't expect Roy and Jane to follow them. However, Jane said something about making everyone a snack and she dragged a protesting Roy out of the cab with her.

Like many of Jane's great ideas in the past, things didn't go exactly as planned. Roy pretty much passed out the moment he stumbled into the house, barely making it as far as Felicity's bedroom. Felicity wasn't pleased that he seemed to have chosen her bed as the ideal spot to sleep but she figured she would worry about it later. Jane followed through on her promise of making the rest of them a snack and the three of them enjoyed a plate of nachos together before deciding to call it a night. Considering it was well past midnight by this point, Jane decided it would be easier if she just spent the night on Felicity's couch. Felicity lent her friend a pair of pyjamas, bedding and some toiletries and Jane was soon settled in for the night.

Felicity stood over her kitchen sink with her hands submerged in soapy dishwater. After years of living alone, she was in the habit of washing dishes by hand rather than using the dishwasher. Not surprisingly, she was one of those people who couldn't go to bed with dirty plates in the sink. She jumped as Oliver moved silently up behind her and slid his hands in the water over hers. There was something intimate in the way that their fingers touched under the warmth of the water.

"Let me do that," Oliver whispered into her ear.

Felicity tried to ignore her traitorous body as it arched in response to the tall male body pressed up against her.

"Thanks," she stammered as she slid out of Oliver's makeshift embrace. Instead of using a hand towel she simply gave her wet hands a quick shake and wiped them off on the front of her jeans.

She watched Oliver's eyes linger on the wet spots her hands left behind on her clothing before he started washing the remainder of the dishes.

Oliver met up with her outside the washroom a few minutes later. She had just finished washing her face and her skin glowed under the fluorescent lighting of the hallway. Her contacts were out and she wore her familiar dark rimmed glasses once more.

"I tried waking up Roy but he seems like he's down for the count. I'm going to go and see if I can fit on the couch with Jane. We've shared tighter quarters before."

"Felicity we're both grownups. The bed in the guest room is big enough for the two of us. We can even do 'over-under' if it makes you feel better."

Felicity raised her eyebrows and looked at him sceptically. "I'm not even going to touch that. Let's just assume I respond with something inappropriate."

He smiled. "When Thea and I were younger and we had to share a bed while traveling, one of us would sleep over the sheet and one of us would sleep under the sheet," Oliver explained. "Or I can always crash on the floor in your room and you can take the guest bed. Whatever makes you the most comfortable."

Felicity shook her head. "I'm not kicking you out of your bed Oliver. The 'over-under' thing is fine." The thought of sharing a bed with Oliver filled her stomach with nervous butterflies and she tried to calm herself. "I'll go get changed."

Oliver was already in lying down in bed when Felicity returned in her pyjamas. She was wearing a pair of small pink shorts and a matching cotton tee shirt. She hesitated at the foot of the bed. Of course he would be shirtless. She wouldn't allow herself to imagine what he was wearing underneath the blankets. She set her glasses down on the nightstand, turned off the light and climbed into bed making sure to stay above the top sheet. As she shimmied under the blanket, her bare leg brushed against Oliver's. Felicity froze and laughed nervously. "Okay, typical us. We didn't coordinate that very well. I just assumed you would be an under the sheet kind of guy."

"Do you want me to switch."?

"It doesn't really matter. Let's just try to get some sleep."

Felicity lay down on her side facing away from Oliver. Her hair spilled out onto the pillow around her, mixing the scent of her shampoo with Oliver's aftershave.

"Oliver?" she whispered.

"Hmmm?" he responded sliding closer to her.

"What did you say to me back in the bar? In Russian?"

He hesitated for so long that she didn't think he was going to answer her.

"The first thing I said was that you were beautiful, even when you were drunk."

She could tell that he was smiling by the tone of his voice. "Thank you, I think. And the second thing?"

He moved closer to her again, so close that her back was almost resting on his chest. He put his hand on the side of her waist and whispered the second phrase to her once more in Russian.

It had the same effect on her the second time. "What does that mean?"

Oliver hesitated once again. "Felicity, I think I should go sleep in the other room."

"What? Why? I thought you said that this would be okay. That we were both grownups."

"That's the problem Felicity," Oliver said as he slid his hand further around her waist, his fingertips sliding underneath the loose fabric of her tee shirt. Felicity inhaled sharply as he brushed against the bare skin of her stomach. "When you're lying here beside me I can't help but think very grown up thoughts."

Felicity tried to roll over onto her other side so that she could directly face him. Oliver stopped her abruptly and pulled her back towards him. He held her gently with one arm draped across her chest. Felicity was sure that he could feel her heartbeat hammering through the thin fabric of her shirt.

"Don't," he said quietly, his voice rough with emotion. He rested his chin against the back of her head. "If you turn around right now I will kiss you and if I start kissing you I don't think that I'll be able to stop."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**NOTES**:

Hope you enjoyed chapter 3. Thanks for reading! As always, reviews welcome and appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

"Don't," he said quietly, his voice rough with emotion. He rested his chin against the back of her head. "If you turn around right now I will kiss you and if I start kissing you I don't think that I'll be able to stop."

Felicity didn't turn around. But she wanted to. Her spine was tingling and it seemed as though every nerve ending she had was on fire.

Sleep was a long time coming.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Felicity awoke hours later so tangled up with Oliver that she wasn't sure how to move without embarrassing the both of them. Her pulse quickened. So much for 'over-under' - they didn't even have a blanket or a sheet on them anymore. Warmth was not an issue. Her head rested on Oliver's chest and he had an arm thrown around her in a protective fashion. Their bare legs were intertwined and one of her hands rested dangerously close to the below the waist region of his shorts. Oliver must have subconsciously noticed her fidgeting because he pulled her closer to him and buried his face in her hair. He remained asleep and his chest continued to rise and fall steadily beneath her. A million thoughts ran through her head. Their conversation had become pretty heated last night. Just how drunk was he? She found herself matching her breathing rhythm to his in an effort to calm down and slow her heartbeat. Against her better judgement, she found herself getting lulled back to sleep and decided just to hell with it and snuggled closer to him.

Felicity wasn't sure if it was the pounding of her head or the pounding of her heart that woke her up the second time. She could tell that Oliver was already awake. He was lightly tracing figure eight patterns into the underside of one of her arms with his thumb. Gooseflesh rose as her awareness of the situation dawned. Her hair spilled out around her and she could smell traces of her shampoo that she had used the day before. She could also smell Oliver's familiar scent and once she noticed it seemed to overwhelm all her other senses. Heat rose to her face as she thought of how provocatively she was lying draped across him.

"Hi," Felicity murmured hesitantly.

"Good morning." Oliver gave her a lazy smile. His eyes darkened as they met hers and she smiled softy back at him.

As Felicity untangled her legs and started to push herself off Oliver's chest, she became acutely aware of the throbbing pain in the back of her head. She paused, wincing involuntarily. He pulled her back down against him as he noticed her discomfort.

"Headache?" he whispered, more into her hair than out loud. He moved his hand up to the side of her head and lightly rubbed her temple. His calloused fingers provided just enough gentle friction to temporarily dull the pain - or at least take her mind off of it. She had experienced enough hangovers in the past to know that the relief wouldn't last long. She closed her eyes and simply enjoyed the feeling of his touch against her skin. For a fleeting moment she was able to imagine his touch lingering on other areas of her body.

A loud knocking and a woman's voice interrupted those thoughts. "Hey, are you guys alive in there?"

Oliver carefully rolled Felicity off of him and onto her pillow. He balanced on his elbows and looked down at her. If she didn't know any better she would have thought the look in his eyes mirrored something akin to regret. "Stay here for a second." He jumped out of bed grabbing a shirt from the floor along the way. He pulled his shirt on as he opened door giving Jane quite the view of his chiselled abdomen as he did so.

"Good morning," Oliver said to the pretty redhead who was looking a little worse for wear at the entrance to the bedroom.

"Your friend John's here again. He's waiting for you in the living room. I tried waking up Roy but he wouldn't get up. He's still sleeping it off in Felicity's room."

Jane raised her eyebrows appreciatively at Felicity as Oliver walked off. She crossed the room and climbed on top of the bed to lie down next to her friend. She rested her head on Felicity's shoulder. "Why did we drink so much last night?"

"I have no idea. My whole body hurts. I feel like we're twenty-one again. Except I don't remember it hurting this much when we were twenty-one."

Jane nodded and glanced towards the open bedroom door. "So, what's it like sleeping with a shirtless Oliver Queen. My goodness, that man must spend a lot of time at the gym working out. Please tell me you guys did more than just sleep."

"Jane! No, we talked for a bit and then we slept. End of story."

"You mean to tell me the subject of kissing didn't even come up?"

Jane noticed Felicity's hesitation and continued excitedly, "You did kiss him!"

"Shhhh... my head. And there are other people here remember. No, we didn't kiss. Almost but we stopped in time."

"You guys are amazing. That much sexual chemistry and you both go out of your way not to act on it. You and I are going to have to talk about this much more later on. I need to know your reasons why so I can beat them out of you. Right now I need to get ready for a meeting. Do you care if I borrow an outfit and take a shower? I don't want to put the clothes back on that I was wearing last night."

"Help yourself to my closet. I'm sure Roy will be up soon."

Oliver returned to the bedroom with a glass of water, a cup of coffee and a bottle of Tylenol. He sat down on the edge of the bed beside Felicity. "Digg's making Roy some coffee." Oliver brushed away some hair from the side of Felicity's face trailing his fingers softly down her neck. "I brought you some water. Make sure you take the Tylenol first."

Jane glanced between the two of them. "That's my cue for a shower." She slid off the bed and moved so that she was standing behind Oliver. "Seriously!" she mouthed to her friend before turning and heading towards the bathroom.

The two of them were left staring at one another. Oliver spoke first. "Digg, Roy and I are going to head over to the new foundry site to work out some of the construction details."

"Do you need any tech support?"

"No, you stay here. Rest." Oliver smiled at the look of relief that she knew she must have been displaying.

Oliver stood to leave and started walking out of the bedroom. He turned suddenly as if he had forgotten something. He walked back to the bed and knelt down beside it so that he was facing Felicity.

"Let me take you out tonight. Starling City seems to be able to manage a night or two without the Arrow these days."

"I don't think Jane's available tonight. She said she's meeting up with some of her work colleagues for the evening."

"That's okay. I want it to be just us." He paused so that she would understand what he was saying. "I'm asking you out on a date Felicity."

"Oliver, how much did you have to drink last night? I think you might still be drunk."

"Felicity, I may have been drinking last night when I said that I wanted to kiss you, but that doesn't make me want to kiss you any less right now." His eyes raked over her and he met her gaze with an almost hungry expression. "Especially with you lying here in my bed. I figure we should probably go out on a date first."

"Oh, okay," Felicity stammered. She cringed on the inside. She wished she had come up with a better response than 'okay'.

"Good." Oliver leaned in towards her. He brushed his lips along her temple and down her hairline until she could feel his breath on her ear. "I'll see you tonight."

Felicity nodded and Oliver left the room in search of Digg and Roy. She sunk further into the pillow and exhaled the breath that she was pretty sure she had been holding for the last few minutes. She had to resist the urge to pinch herself to see if she was dreaming.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**NOTES**:

Hope you enjoyed Chapter 4. Like I said, I never meant the story to be anything more than some light Olicity fun but I am glad people seem to be enjoying it. J With all the spoilers released for Season three I had to put something in the story about Oliver asking Felicity out for a date. Date night will happen for sure in Chapter 5… As always thanks for reading! Please let me know if you are enjoying the story, reviews definitely welcome and appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5

***Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow (but I wish I did)***

Felicity eventually made herself get out of Oliver's bed in search of more coffee. Her headache was starting to subside but she knew she needed more caffeine in order to get her day going. At least she didn't have anywhere she had to be today. Felicity was surprised to see Digg and Roy still sitting in her living room.

"How are you feeling? Everything alright?" Digg gave Felicity a measured look as she walked over to join them. She had no doubt what he was asking her about. "I'm fine John. Hung over, but fine."

Felicity moved over to where Roy was attempting to sit up on the couch. He looked pretty awful and was slouched over using the armrest as support. He had his red hoodie pulled up to cover his eyes from the glare of the living room lights. She sat down next to him and punched him on the shoulder. "Seriously, my bed? There are some basic rules of etiquette to follow even if you are drunk." Felicity winced and shook out her fist after punching him. "Sheesh, you guys are all built like brick houses."

Roy rubbed his shoulder where she had hit him. "Felicity, I'm sorry! Besides, you and Queen didn't seem to be complaining about it too much last night. Oliver could have made me move if you asked him to." Roy smirked and let his eyes trail down Felicity's hallway towards her guest room. "Besides, it looks as though you got a better offer anyways."

She tried unsuccessfully to keep the flush from flooding her face. "What are you guys still doing here? Oliver told me you all were heading down to the new site."

"Oliver's heading there now on his motorcycle," Dig answered. "I offered your friend a ride downtown to her meeting on our way. She's just finishing up getting ready."

Moments later, Jane came out of the bathroom wearing one of Felicity's favorite dresses. A tight grey one piece splashed with brightly colored geometric shapes. The dress was cut short and it accented Jane's legs nicely.

"Felicity. Your wardrobe has improved one hundred and ten percent since you started working for Oliver. I'm surprised he managed to get any work done at all with you prancing around in outfits like these." Jane spun around in an exaggerated motion to show off the dress.

"Why do you think their offices were separated by a glass wall?" Roy said skirting towards the edge of the couch to avoid retaliation from the petite blonde beside him.

Felicity glared at him and then turned back towards Jane. "I hardly prance."

Roy nodded at her. "You do so."

Felicity turned to John for support. He cleared his throat. "Maybe a little bit."

"Okay, I have not had enough caffeine yet this morning for this conversation. Don't you all have somewhere else you need to be?" Felicity made a point of not prancing to the kitchen as she got up to pour herself some more coffee. She returned to the living room shortly afterwards blowing on her hot drink.

"Come on Roy, let's go pull the car around. We'll meet you outside Jane." Digg touched Felicity affectionately on the shoulder and smiled at her as he got up to leave.

Roy jumped off the couch to follow Digg out the door. He threw his arm around Felicity. "Thanks again for the bed Blondie," he teased. She grabbed the back of his hoodie and pulled it off as he walked away and got more than a small jolt of pleasure as he winced at the sudden brightness.

Jane and Felicity watched the two men leave the townhouse. Jane sighed. "I would not kick either one of those men out of my bed for eating crackers. You really have to share your secret. How is it that you constantly have these gorgeous men lounging around your house?"

Felicity shook her head and smiled at her friend. "They are all part of the Oliver package. Once he gets back on his feet and finds his own place I'm sure that I'll have my normal boring apartment life back."

"Well, let's hope that it takes awhile for Oliver to get back on his feet then."

Felicity paused for a moment, not sure whether or not to share her new evening plans with her friend. "Oliver asked me to go out on a date with him tonight," she finally blurted out, speaking quickly.

"I knew it!" Jane exclaimed grabbing Felicity's hands. "Where are you going? Oh my God, what are you wearing?"

"We haven't made exact plans yet," Felicity said truthfully.

"I want details."

Felicity started pushing her friend towards the door. "I promise to give you all the details you want tomorrow. You had better go now. You're going to be late and John and Roy are waiting."

Jane sighed and made her way towards the exit. She spun on her heels to face her friend one last time. "I'm pretty sure I saw some sexy matching bra and underwear sets with tags on them in your dresser. Tonight is the night to cut some of those tags off!" And with that Jane was gone, shutting the door behind her as she went.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Felicity had showered and had just started obsessing about her evening when Oliver called her on her cell phone. She felt heat rise to her face and her pulse quicken when she saw his picture pop up on the screen. She felt as though she was in high school again.

"Hello," Felicity said willing herself to sound more calm than she was.

"Hey. I made reservations at an Italian restaurant for us for tonight. You like Italian right? Everyone likes Italian."

"You made dinner reservations?" Felicity said trying not to appear surprised. Oliver usually had someone else do these sorts of things for him. She had made countless reservations during the year she worked as his executive assistant.

"Using the internet. A friend once told me that it's great for that sort of thing."

Felicity smiled at the memory of the day she said those words to him. "Your friend sounds smart."

"Smartest person I know. Anyways, I'll come home and pick you up later. Dinner reservations are for seven at Antonio's."

"Okay. See you later then."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Later turned out to be much longer than expected. Felicity's monitoring software had picked up some suspicious information regarding illegal weapons trading just outside of Starling City. Felicity and Digg ran communication support from their respective locations while Oliver and Roy raced to intercept the transaction.

Hours had passed by the time Felicity was able to close her laptop and take off her comm device. Roy and Oliver had finally managed to apprehend the criminals and were just waiting for Starling City Police Department to take over.

Felicity sighed and slid out of the red dress she was wearing. She had gotten ready for their date prior to receiving the weapons intel. Unfortunately, the time of their dinner reservation had long since come and gone. She hung up her dress and decided to just put on one of Oliver's tee shirts that she found mixed in with her laundry in the dryer instead.

Felicity figured it would still be a couple of hours before Oliver returned home. She curled up with a blanket in her favorite spot on the couch and turned on the television to catch up on some of the Dr. Who episodes saved on her DVR.

She woke up to Oliver's thumb knuckle brushing along the side of her face. She gave a start and opened her eyes to see him kneeling down beside her. He was wearing a black teeshirt but he still had on the Arrow leather pants. She smiled and reached out to wipe off a smudge of black eye makeup that he must have missed during a hasty clean up.

"Sorry, I must have fallen asleep," she said sitting up. "Hey, something smells good. Are you cooking?"

"I promised you Italian," Oliver said smiling. "Our choices were fairly limited though. All we had on hand was frozen pizza or Kraft Dinner."

"Kraft Dinner is not Italian."

"I'm glad I went with the pizza then. Are you hungry?"

Felicity nodded.

"Good, it's almost ready." Oliver squeezed her hand and stood up to help her off the couch.

Felicity allowed him to pull her up and glanced down at her attire as the blanket fell to the ground. "I just remembered I'm not exactly dressed for dinner. I should go and change." She tried to pull her hand from his but he wouldn't loosen his hold. She looked at him questionably.

Oliver's eyes ran slowly down the length of her profile. Felicity's hair was loose and it fell in soft waves past her shoulders. His shirt barely reached her mid thighs and the fact that her legs and feet were bare gave her the illusion of being taller than she was.

Oliver's eyes met hers again. He took a step forward so that they were almost touching. "I like what you're wearing," he said softly.

Felicity felt her heartbeat quicken and in a bold move she took a step closer to him to allow her legs to brush against his. The cool leather was a stark contrast to the warmth she was feeling coursing through her body.

Oliver raised his hands to cup her chin and tilted her face up towards his. "Felicity..." he breathed. He leaned in and gently touched his lips to hers. He kissed her tentatively at first but quickly picked up the intensity when he noticed she wasn't hesitating in her response. Felicity was lost in sensation as his tongue danced with hers and she felt every nerve ending in her body respond to him.

Felicity was vaguely aware of the shrill ringing of the oven timer that caused Oliver to pull away from her. He groaned softly at the interruption.

"The pizza," he said. "Come on, I still owe you the rest of our date."

She smiled and walked with him hand in hand into the kitchen.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

So, anyone still remember this story? Thank you for being so patient in waiting for this update. As always thanks for reading. Please let me know if you are enjoying it (it feeds the muse and motivates me to keep writing). Reviews are welcome and appreciated. For those of you who are following my other story _Just a Pretty Face_. I am halfway through the next update and I promise to post more soon.


End file.
